The Greatest Thief of the Sea
by goldfishlover73
Summary: First Real Crossover! Wrote for LJ ficswap for oddest Crossover.You have to read for the crossover. and no Alchemy its not pokemon.Takes place in the MK universe....sort of


If anyone even THINKS of thinking that I own anything of anything you are GRAVELY MISTAKEN!

III

The thief in the white cape cackled manically as he bound away from the scene which was full of angry old guys shooting their guns at the said thief.

What they were worried about, he couldn't tell. As a gentleman, he always took back what he stole.

Which means that you can't really call it _stealing_. More like borrowing.

He liked borrowing. Stealing was such a harsh word. It's not like he wanted to keep the coin. He just wanted it till he could a hold of the Pandora.

After that last time he was shot he knew that he couldn't take anymore chances.

It was hard enough explaining the wound to all his friends and teachers at school. Let alone a certain blonde detective.

_But now it is mine. Hopefully it wor-_

Kid looked down at his shirt only to see a small circular object project itself out of his chest.

Even those almost 700 Meters away could hear his laughter.

"BONVOYAGE CAPTAIN BARBOSSA! NEVER FEAR MATE! I WILL RETURN THE AZTEC GOLD ONCE I FIND MY _OWN_ TREASURE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, well, well who may this little savvy be?"

"Huh?"

"Aye, there be no need to bump into me lad."

"Oi, but you were in the way, making me bump into you!" The Kaitou could only tell that the man had a hat on.

"This is interesting…" the said man conjectured; lifting the thief's arm showing off a pair of pearly whites connected to a silk glove. "I see a savvy couldn't keep his nimble fingers from the gold eh savvy?"

"I suppose. We all need certain things to get what we want. This is something I need to get want I need. Get it, savvy?"

"Aye but if we both need the same thing to get different things then we have a problem don't we then lad?"

"I believe that we do. The question is 'who's going to get the thing that helps us get what we want."

"Very true." The shadowed man grinned at his reflection in the monocle. "I say that I should get the Pearl back before you go on your merry little way. So this is my proposal…

"You take back that little piece of gold that you took, and I take back my ship, then, when I'm done getting the pearl _then_ you can come back and get the little piece of happiness back eh?"

"Ah, but if I go back then that means that once the curse is lifted then they will kill me, thus defeating the purpose of me coming all the way from a little island in the pacific to get this said gold, meaning that your proposal would be thusly voided. It will simply _not _do. But here's _my_ proposal." He smiled as the other smiled wickedly. "I go on my merry way, complete what I must do, then return once I have my Pearl. That way everyone's happy."

"Ah…" he pondered. "You and I, there's not much difference between us is there mate?"

Kaitou smirked, "Aye…"

"Well I think there are some introductions in order eh?" A dirty hand grasped a white silk one. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain of the Black Pearl…"

"Kaitou Kid, the greatest Thief on land and sea."

"Well Mr. Kid it's been a pleasure meeting you, but I must say that your title of the greatest thief of the sea is a lie…" Jack Sparrow smirked, holding a small piece of gold in his hands. "For you see, _I_ am."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Those said people that were 700 meters away could hear their maniacal laughter.

"You mean _this_ little piece of gold?" Kaitou held up the small piece of gold to the moonlight, illuminating his now skulled grin as he stared through the monocle at the confused captain. "Like I said Pirate-san..._I'm_ the greatest pirate in the sea!"

"BUGGAR! GIVE ME THAT GOLD!"

The chase began.

Kid notes that the chases with Nakamouri-keibu are much more exciting and does less damage to his suit.

_How am I going to explain to his mom why there are matching tear holes on the front and back of my suit that look strangely look like sword stabs?_

He stopped when he realize he was 30 meters from the edge of a cliff that if he fell from he would certainly meet his doom.

"Well, well savvy isn't this interesting? You have no where to go but down and if Davy Jones has that little piece of gold then no one gets what they want therefore ruining all of all little propositions eh?"

"Unless Davy Jones _doesn't _get the piece of gold."

"What are you going on about?"

"Good day mate." With that the man clad in white dashed towards the edge of the cliff, diving off.

"BUGGAR!" the pirate dashed towards the cliff to see a white triangle start to head to sea.

"REMEMBER THIS DAY AS THE DAY YOU _ALMOST_ STOLE FROM THE ILLUSIVE KAITOU KID! HAHAHA!"

"Buggar."

III

OMG I hope y'all like it! It was so fun to make and blah blah blah...XDXDXD


End file.
